New Naruto Ninja Animals
by Artemis- The Silver Reaper
Summary: Naruto and the rest of team 7 go on a crazy journey, to get back to Konoha. On the way they meet some new and odd friends. There is a little SausNaru. I'm so sorry for what I did to you because this is pretty much a CrackFic.
1. Chapter 1

Hello and welcome to the edited version of Naruto Ninja Animals! And thank you Lenna-Chan for editing it.

I do not own Naruto or Death note.

Chapter 1

"Let's go on a mission!" a small, hyperactive fox shouted to his teammates.

"We don't have a mission, loser," a medium sized black haired dog told him.

"Why?" the fox asked confused.

"YOU GOT US LOCKED IN CAGEDS KAKSHI'S DEAD AND WE'RE STUCK IN CANADA!" a small pink bird screamed at the fox.

"I have to go to the bathroom!" the fox shouted, ignoring the bird.

"Naruto, don't!" the dog yelled.

A click was heard, and Naruto's cage opened, as did Sasuke's and Sakura's. A dark figure appeared.

"Hn," a red raccoon said, stepping from the shadows.

"Garaa!" Sakura shouted, thankful it wasn't Lee the caterpillar. Naruto bolted from his cage to go to the bathroom.

"Do any of you know how you got here? Garaa asked emotionlessly.

"No, how did you get to Canada, Garaa?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know"

"That sucks for you guys," a mysterious voice said. Everyone looked around wildly.

"Who said that?" Sakura asked.

"I did," Star said, walking into the open.

To be continued….

Well that's it for the first chapter. SO PLEASE REVIEW.


	2. What a rubber chicken!

Hello and welcome to **Chapter 2!!!!!!!!! **I do not own Naruto or Death note sadly

"Who and what are you?" Sasuke demanded, immediately on defensive.

"Name's Star. I'm a fox, like Naruto, but a lot smarter," she responded.

"Why are you here?" Gaara asked.

"Never mind that!" Star shouted. "We need to go now!" Grudgingly, everyone followed her to a small hole in the wall. It was dark, but they went in anyways.

……….

They had been out of the tunnel for a span of a few minutes and were standing on a dock.

"Where did Naruto go?" Sasuke asked, figuring he would regret it.

"I'm right next to you!" Naruto shouted. Star ignored all of them and looked around. She saw red wolf, a white tiger, a strawberry colored ferret, and a black weasel.

"Hi everybody!" Star shouted.

"Isn't that Itachi?" Sasuke asked, indicating the weasel. The tiger immediately stepped in front of Sasuke in order to prevent Sasuke from murdering Itachi.

Suddenly, a rubber chicken jumped out of nowhere and began to attack Sakura out of his hatred for birds that could fly.

Everyone began to laugh.

"Let's go!" The wolf, Sheta, shouted.

"You aren't going anywhere," The rubber chicken said.

"What?!' most shouted, save the emos.

"Naruto," I've wanted to say this for the longest time… I love…!" Sasuke was interrupted when Sheta sprang into action and killed the rubber chicken.

"What were you saying, Sasuke?" Naruto asked with a grin.

"Nothing."

"You were going to say you love me, weren't you?" Naruto asked, his grin growing.

"Yes," Sasuke mumbled.

"I love you, too!" Naruto shouted. Star thought it was cute.

"Isn't that L spying on us?!" The ferret, Musha shouted, pointing with her paw to the shadows.

That the end of chapter 2. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!


	3. Hello L!

At last Chapter 3!

A black fox walked out of the bushes "What's with Sheta?"

"She ate a rubber chicken," Star explained, running forward to glomp L. A fruit bat then came out of no where.

"Who are you?" the white tiger, Lenna asked, prepared for anything.

"I'm Kyle, the hobo bat!" Kyle said with an odd accent.

"Hello Kyle. Goodbye Kyle," Lenna said grinning evilly. Lenna jumped and ripped off his wings, then let him bleed a little. She set him on fire, threw him in acid, and then brought him back and repeated the process.

"Why'd you do that?" everyone asked her.

"He is-er , was my cousin."

"Where're we going?" Naruto asked, staring at Sasuke.

"Out of Canada and off to save Konoha," Itachi answered.

"Why did you answer?" Sasuke asked him, wondering why his brother was a weasel.

"Because I can."

"Are you going to let go?" L asked Star. He sounded as if he were about to die.

"Sorry, L!" Star Apologized, letting go.

Well this is a short chapter so Please Review and BYE!


	4. Monkeys!

**Chapter 4 in the house!**

They had been walking for three days and were tried and loopy. They heard a hiss.

"What was that?" Naruto asked, looking to Sasuke for protection.

"Get them, Kabuto!" shouted a creepy voice.

Everything went black.

"What just happened?" Itachi demanded of seemingly no one.

"I don't know," Musha answered. "But I got to be stuck in a bag with Gaara!"

They were now in Hawaii. Naruto was still staring dreamily at Sasuke.

"Does this happen often?" L asked.

"Yes, L. Do that later, you idiots!" Star yelled at Sasuke and Naruto.

About twenty three monkeys then popped out of nowhere.

"This reminds me of Survivor!" Naruto commented.

"We're being chased by monkeys. This has nothing to do with reality T.V.!" Sasuke shouted, flying like crazy.

"I have an idea," L said, running funny. They ran and hid in a small tunnel and L explained his plan. He told everyone what to do.

"Do you really think this will work?" Sasuke asked in disbelief. L didn't answer. He was too focused. Not even Gaara's screams of terror from Musha hugging him could snap him out of his concentration.

"Done!" Sheta and Lenna shouted in his ears. The trap was then sprung. When they examined their work, they saw that all of the monkeys had been trapped.

"I can't believe that worked," Itachi commented. Surprised Sakura had fainted from exhaustion. They picked her up and carried her to the closest dock to wait for a boat to take them to Disney Land.

"How long do we have to wait?" Musha asked.

"Three hours," almost everyone told her. Except for Naruto, who was eating ramen.

The next two hours Lenna and Itachi discussed wedding plans, Naruto slurped ramen. Sasuke talked to Naruto, Star, Musha, L , and Gaara ate cookies, while Sheta read and Sakura continued to sleep.

**The end of Chapter 4! PLEASE REVIEW AND COMMENT!!!**


	5. Fun boat ride

**Hi people and welcome to chapter 5….I don't own Naruto because if I did Sakura would not exist.**

The boat was one day late.

BOOM!

"What the hell was that?" Itachi asked, waking everyone up.

"Why the hell are you talking?" Musha yelled at him.

"Umm… boat," Sheta said, pointing out the boat.

"Finally!" Star shouted. Everyone boarded the boat.

On the boat, everyone got their own rooms. Naruto and Sasuke shared a room, as did Lenna and Itachi. A party began up on deck.

"Where's Lenna?" Star asked.

"At the bar with Musha and Sheta," Itachi answered, eating a chocolate bar.

"Thanks. Why're you not over there?"

"I'm trying to stay sober for a week," Itachi answered.

Star walked away from him. She went over to where L and Gaara were. Roughly one hour later, Sheta, Lenna, and Musha were drunk. L, Gaara, and Star all had food poisoning and Naruto and Sasuke were nowhere in sight, Itachi was the only one that was "fine".

"Look!" Musha slurred. "Butter pie!" They accidently left Sakura in Hawaii.

Instead of going to Disney land, they all wound up in Oregon.

"Why do we keep going to weird places?" Musha demanded.

"I don't know," Lenna answered.

"What is that?" Naruto shouted.

**Ok that's the end of this chapter but sadly I don't know how to continue it so please give me some ideas.**


	6. The amazingly odd ending

They all glanced to where Naruto was pointing, only to see a three-headed, purple porcupine.

Star stated in boredom, "Well, didn't see that coming." She sat down on the dock to watch the coming chaos.

Musha and Sheta attacked, only to be thrown down onto the ground.

Then out of nowhere the purple porcupine turned into a black hole, sucking them all up.

. . .

In the darkness a sound flickered to life. The sound began as a small, barely noticeable tick until it mutated into hysterical crying.

"Oh the hell is that!" shouted Musha, anger seeping out.

"It's only Sakura," muttered Gaara, as he floated upside-down through the darkness.

Star sneezed, "When did she get here?" trying to grab onto L.

"Ummm," Naruto thought.

As they floated through a vase void of nothingness, they all had one question on their minds. How do they get out of here?

It's a never ending story, but this is how this one ends. They're stuck in oblivion now, as animals. What better way to spend eternity.

**What? I was inspired to write this. Okay not really just thought it needed an ending no matter how bad. **

**Bye form the crazy taco lady. **


End file.
